


Thoughts of A Champion

by TigerstripedKid



Series: Scott Smajor :) [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon AU, Scott Smajor my beloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstripedKid/pseuds/TigerstripedKid
Summary: Scott made it to the top, but what he lost to get there wasn't worth it.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Wilbur Soot, Shelby Grace & Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname
Series: Scott Smajor :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Thoughts of A Champion

Scott knew that it had to end someday. That sometime their friendship would splinter and crack as all did when faced with the harsh reality of their world. Only one person can be at the top. Only one person can make their dreams come true and all the others are left in the dust. Or, more literally, at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the Hall of Champions, the room where legends are made. The shadows of Shelby and Wilbur turning away as he ascended the steps, seemingly sealing the fate of their friendship forever, were burned into his mind with the memories of his victory.

It hurt still, nearly a decade later. Every battle, every time he defended his title he was reminded of what he lost to get here. But here he was, undefeated, while his friends were…

He knew Shelby was a gym leader now, having always had an affinity for dragons. It was bittersweet in a way. While she wasn’t able to make it to the Champion position, or a place in the Elite Four, he had heard tales of her notoriety as the final gym leader, ruthless in battle yet sweet and kind regardless of if she won or lost. The trainers that came to him always mentioned a small Eevee, sat by the side. It had been years since she received it, when they all received them together, yet it still hadn't evolved. Maybe it was the first sign that she would fail, when she was left behind, as Scott and Wilbur saw their Eevee's evolve and hers stay.

Wilbur. Wilbur had taken up a position in the Elite Four, a fierce opponent for all wanting to come challenge Scott. For a few years they were cordial, that degree of separation highlighting the rift between them that Scott so desperately wished was gone. Then it was gone. Wilbur was gone. He remembered sprinting to his room, a futile hope that Phil was lying in his chest, only to find it deserted. He was gone, the windows wide open, curtains fluttering in the wind that whistled past his ears as he fell to his knees. No one knew where he was, there was nothing left of him except for a single letter addressed to Scott himself.

_Scott,_

_It's been 4 years now. I don't think I can be here anymore. Not with you here. Not when I_ _hate you_ _feel so angry every time I see you. I'm leaving. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but don't wait for me. Don't look for me. This is for my own good. Thanks for the memories, for the journey. It was fun._

_Goodbye,_

_Wilbur_

That was it. That's how it all ended.

There was no dramatic confrontation, no shouting, no fighting. There was just silence, and the wind. Silence and the tears that ran down his face as he mourned his friend.

He knew that it had to end someday. That no friendship could survive their lives and their dreams. That he would lose them and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could do. There was…

Surely that can't be it. He can't let it end like this. He can't let them slip away like that. No friendship can stand when he is where he is. But he can't leave, he can't abandon his duties. So he can't do anything but wait. Wait until one of the young trainers he sees setting of on their journeys come to him and win.

He defeats every young trainer with ease. He watches as the years pass, hundreds of youths falling at the final hurdle. He travels the region, finding promising trainers and pushing them up, hoping that one day one would surpass him.

No one does.

5 years after Wilbur's departure, after his realisation that the Championship is not worth losing his best friends, he meets a trio of trainers, achingly familiar. He knows in that instance that he can't let them face the same fate as him, even as he encourages them to push further, go higher, until he can see them at the bottom of those steps.

Maybe that’s what pushes him to give them Eevees. The small Pokémon was what bound them together, and the Espeon that won him so many battles was his last reminder of the two.

All of the Eevee's evolved. He saw them, making their way to him together, Jolteon, Vaporeon and Flareon by their sides. It made him smile, hoping beyond everything that their friendship would survive this.

The first to challenge him was called Purpled. He was a formidable trainer, taking down 5 of Scott's Pokémon before he was defeated. Maybe today would be the day. He was strong, and now the other two had seen him battle, they knew his tactics, they were able to plan.

The second to challenge him was Tubbo. Their battle was long, evenly matched as he countered everything Scott threw at him. It was the day. Espeon fell and he was defeated. 9 years and it was over. The joy was bittersweet, it was what he had wanted for years but it still felt sour. The two boys crowded round Tubbo, cheering and yelling, joyful grins across their faces. There was no animosity, and as he looked out at the crowd he saw Shelby, and the bittersweet faded. He could fix things now.

Then, as he lead Tubbo into the Hall of Fame, the boy spoke up.

"I don't want to be Champion."

Everything seemed to collapse. He didn't want to be Champion. He was refusing the position. Scott would have to keep going. He accepted his choice with a curt nod, silently preparing himself for the next battle.

There was one of the trio left, Ranboo. Distantly Scott recognised that his head was not in this, that he had slipped up too many times. The battle was almost laughably easy compared to Tubbo and Purpled's. Ranboo took him out with two Pokémon left. The cheers rang out again, yet he paid no attention, finding Shelby in the crowd along with… Wilbur.

Wilbur was here. Wilbur came back. Wilbur came back… to Shelby. Not to him. To Shelby.

The letter echoed through his head as he grasped the worn paper in his pocket. The Hall of Fame passed in a daze, crowning Ranboo the new Champion while brimming with silent worry and anticipation. He was free, mostly. He was no longer champion, surely he could fix everything now.

The ceremony was over, Ranboo had returned to his friends who were congratulating him joyfully, even Tommy, the youngest of the Elite Four seemed overjoyed. Then he saw them. They were stood together, conversing quietly as the hubbub of the room flowed around them. They looked up. He couldn't place the look that flashed across Wilbur's face but Shelby's soft smile seemed to invite him closer.

He didn't know what to say. All the years thinking of what he might say when they met again was no help when faced with the two who had supported him so dearly through their journey, the two he had left as soon as they weren't able to keep up.

It seemed he didn't have to say anything. Espeon escaped from her ball, rushing towards Wilbur's Umbreon, and Shelby's Eevee. The three Pokémon greeted each other enthusiastically, and when Scott came close they all came to him, pushing him towards Shelby and Wilbur. When he was stood in front of them Eevee called for their attention, glowing brightly. She was evolving. Soon a proud Sylveon stood in her place, and as her ribbons pushed the three together into an embrace Scott knew that he was right, that not every friendship was doomed to fail and that it wasn't forever.

They were together again.

It wasn't forever.

**Author's Note:**

> scott smajor my beloved! also pokemon au :)


End file.
